WWE The E-Fed
WWE The E-Fed (WWE) is an American publicly traded, privately controlled entertainment company dealing primarily in professional wrestling, with major revenue sources also coming from music, product licensing, and direct product sales. Like other professional wrestling promotions, WWE's shows do not feature legitimate sporting contests. Instead, its programs feature storyline-driven combat sport matches with predetermined outcomes and fighting maneuvers that are worked, all promoted as legitimate bouts. It has two distinct brands in Raw and Smackdown. Pay-per-views are brand specific, with certain pay-per-views being interbrand. Current Management & Staff *Jim Ross (RAW Play by Play Commentator) *Jerry "The King" Lawler (RAW Color Commentator) *Josh Mathews (Smackdown Play by Play Commentator) *Matt Striker (Smackdown Color Commentator and Former NXT Host) *Triple H (Co-Owner and RAW General Manager) *Vince McMahon (Co-Owner and Former Smackdown General Manager) *William Regal (Smackdown General Manager) *Mick Foley (Smackdown Commissioner) *Traci Brooks (Smackdown Divas General Manager) *Lilian Garcia (RAW Ring Announcer) *Vaeda Rosa (Smackdown Ring Announcer) *Todd Grisham (RAW and Smackdown Backstage Interviewer) *Reby Sky (RAW Backstage Interviewer) *Renee Young (Smackdown Backstage Interviewer) Former Management & Staff *Shane McMahon (Former RAW General Manager) *Eric Bischoff (Former Smackdown General Manager and NXT Host) *Paul Heyman (Former ECW General Manager) *Stephanie Cena (Former Co-Owner and Smackdown General Manager) *Vickie Guerrero (Former Smackdown, FCW and RAW General Manager) *SoCal Val (Former Smackdown General Manager) *Hulk Hogan (Former Smackdown General Manager) *Tiffany (Former Smackdown General Manager) *The Undertaker (Former RAW General Manager) *Theodore Long (Former Assistant Smackdown General Manager) Roster Monday Night RAW Saturday Night Smackdown Retired and Inactive Talent *Aaron Eden *Adam Harris *Billy Cassidy *Billy Gunn *Christy Hemme *Elizabeth Ryan *Eric Bischoff *Goldust *Jen England *Laura Jackson *Mar *Maria Kanellis *Maryse Ouellet *Nadia Giovanni *Natalie Nova *Papydum *Paul Heyman *Road Dogg *Sean Marino *Stephanie Cena *The Undertaker *Tiffany *Traci Brooks *Truth Martini *Tyler Chandler 'Hall of Famers' Main Article: Hall of Famers '' 'Past Tag Teams and Factions' ''Main Article: Past Tag Teams and Factions '' Champions Inactive Championships *'FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship' | Last held in February 2012 by Rylan Jett *'WWE xXx Championship' | Last held April 2011 by Michelle McCool *'WWE Hardcore Championship' | Last held February 2011 by Kevin Thorn *'WWE Smackdown Tag Team Championships' | Last held October 2010 by Gregory Helms & Jimmy Rave *'WWE Television Championship' | Last held September 2010 by Jack Swagger *'WWE X-Division Championship' | Last held July 26, 2009 by Evan Bourne *'FCW Championship ' | Last held September 2009 by Erik Torre *'FCW Queen of the Ring' | Last held September 2009 by Andrea Faust *'WWE Pure Divas Championship | Last held November 2008 by Cammy Charm *WWE European Championship' | Last held August 2008 by New Jack *'WWE ECW Championship' | Last held December 2007 by Test *'WWE ECW Television Championship' | Last held December 2007 by Shannon Moore *'WWE ECW FTW Championship' | Last held December 2007 by James Storm *'WWE ECW Tag Team Championships' | Last held December 2007 by Papydum & Cody Rhodes *'WWE Smackdown Women's Championship''' | Last held December 2007 by Angel Williams Annual Accomplishments Slammy Awards Royal Rumble Winners Superstar Money in the Bank Winners Diva Money in the Bank Winners Bloodsport Winners Triple Crown Championship Winners Grand Slam Championship Winners King of the Ring Winners